El precio de la vida
by Elie G.S
Summary: Los caballeros dorados han vuelto a la vida, pero una Diosa no esta contenta con esto y convertirá media docena de caballeros en... Mujeres!, ¿podrán los caballeros sobrevivir y convivir como mujer? Y todo lo que ello conlleva, entra aquí y descúbrelo! ;)


**La desición del Olimpo**

Salía el sol en un hermoso día de verano, irradiando su calidez sobre las antiguas contrucciones de piedra y mármol, aquellas que un día fueron las moradas de la Diosa de la sabiduría y la justicia cuya protección y bienestar fue otorgada celosamente a la humanidad de aquel planeta mortal; y a sus valientes y gallardos caballeros dorados, esos fuertes soldados que dieron sus vidas por su diosa y su amado planeta.

En lo más alto de aquel monte se encontraba la estatua de Atena y a los pies de quella escultura imponente una muchacha oraba arrodillada, llevaba días así, suplicándole a la escencia original por la vida de sus soldados más fieles, que en la batalla contra Hades habían perecido.

-Atena, hija de Zeus, por favor te imploro salvar las vidas de mis caballeros, aquellos que sacrificaron la vida en tu nombre, por el bien de la humanidad, te pido que los devuelvas a la vida.- había estado orando por días sin descanso, se sentía mal por la desventura de su orden dorada, a pesar de que no había convivido mucho con ellos, puesto que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en Japón con los caballeros de bronce, igual les había llegado a apreciar tanto como a ellos. Pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza, una voz que era suave pero a su vez firme, una voz que le traía paz.

_Querida Saori, ¿cómo puedes pedirme ese favor?, ¿acaso no te reconforta que tengas a tus caballeros de bronce y plata contigo, incluyendo la salvación de la humanidad?._

- ¡Claro que sí!, pero no puedo permitir que sus almas vagen en el inframundo, ellos son neceditados en la tierra, sin ellos el santuario estará desprotegido y aun buscando próximos candidatos, no tengo a maestros capaces para esa tarea, Kiki quien fue discípulo de Mu no conoce lo necesario para el arte de la reparación de las armaduras, ni la recolección del polvo estelar, las rosas del jardín de piscis están muriendo y para cuando encuentre algún caballero que soporte aquel veneno estás ya habrán perecido, pero por sobre todo el patriarca, este santuario necesita a un hombre con el conocimiento adecuado, ya que yo misma caresco de el - las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de saori mientras elevaba su vista hacia lo más alto de la estatua.- todo el santuario desaparecerá con el paso de los años y no existirán guerreros para las próximas reencarnaciones.

_Lo que me pides es muy complicado, me es imposible por mí misma siquiera traerlos a la vida, pero entiendo tu congoja... hablaré con los Dioses del olimpo y plantearé tu petición, pero te lo advierto, ningún caballero dorado ah sido arrebatado de las manos de la muerte, es posible que los otros Dioses no estén a nuestro favor_.

-Confío en tí, que Nike esté contigo- dijo Saori, y así como apareció la voz en su cabeza, se fue dejando a la pelilila, con el corazón en un hilo, ahora debía esperar a la audiencia con los demás Dioses del olimpo y esa decisión, si bien, podría ser inmediata o tardarse una eternidad.

.

* * *

><p>Mientras en las majestuosas salas del olimpo un hombre con porte omnipotente, estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa y rodeandolo a él otros diez dioses, a su lado derecho su esposa Hera, la mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada arrogante, a su lado derecho Hefesto, seguido de Apolo, Artemisa y Afrodita respectivamente; al lado izquierdo de Zeus estaba Hermes, Dionisio, Poseidón, Ares y Atena; y a la otra cabecera de la mesa había un lugar para Hades, el cual siempre estaba vacío, ya que el Dios del inframundo, odiaba ir a esas reuniones.<p>

Todos esperaban impacientes al mandamás, ya que no les había dado motivos para dicha reunión, las cortinas doradas se ondeaban con la suave brisa que se había colado por aquel salón, cosa que el Dios Zeus agradeció; ya impaciente, el Dios del Sol se adelantó para hablar por sobre los murmullos que habían comenzado a llenar el salón debido a la tortuosa espera.

- Padre se puede saber, ¿para qué nos mandaste a llamar?, el solsticio de verano está por llegar y tengo que preparar a mis oráculos y mi santuario para la festividad.

- Si padre que puede ser taaaan importante para traernos a todos, de hecho interrumpiste mi tratamiento de belleza- dijo la Diosa Afrodita mirándose las uñas, una joven hermosa de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes y una piel blanca, con sonrosadas mejillas y apetecibles labios carmesí, una belleza sin duda.

-¡Oh que vida tan atareada la que tienes Afrodita!- Exclamó Hera, burlona -debes tener cuidado que tanto trabajo te quitará la inmortalidad.

-¿Disculpa?, si mal lo recuerdo fuiste tú quien vino a mí por uno de mis tratamientos para seducir a papá, llevártelo a nose donde y así distraerlo en la guerra de Troya - dijo Afrodita, entrando en cólera, mientras se escuchaban risitas en el fondo- y dejame decirte cariño, que necesitaras más de un tratamiento para estar decente, ¡vieja venenosa y amargada!- explosión de risa por parte de los presentes excepto Zeus y por sobre todo Hera, quien tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido y un cierto rubor en sus mejillas debido a la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Ninfómana malcriada! - Le respondió Hera, la rubia colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y abrió la boca, haciéndose la ofendida.

-¡Arpía histérica! - replicó al final

-Vaya, me parece que alguien a tomado clases de sinónimos o a leido un libro que no sea el kamasutra - se cruzó los brazos la castaña y miraba de manera intimidante, Zeus rodó los ojos, siempre pasaban estás cosas, si no eran Ares o Atena, eran Hera y Afrodita, pero ya se estaba colocando caliente la cosa y Zeus interrumpió, como siempre.

-¡Basta las dos! - Las aludidas se quedaron calladas y los demás protestaron.

-¡Oh por favor, esto estaba colcándose emocionante! - dijo Ares colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

- Ojalá hubiera traído algo para comer, esto es todo un drama griego - Poseidón no se quedó atrás con su comentario, siempre era divertido ver a esas dos pelearse por cosas tan insignificantes.

-Por favor, compórtense como los Dioses que son, padre por favor, continúa - habló Artemisa - hay una nueva película que se estrenará en la ciudad y tengo pensado bajar a verla.

-Bien, ya que TODOS tienen cosas realmente importantes que hacer, lo diré sin rodeos, la reencarnación de Atena ha pedido volver a la vida a sus caballeros dorados...-

-¡Oh claro!, tenía que ser la niña consentida de papi, típico de Atena.- La aludida dio una mirada de rencor hacia la esposa de su padre.

-Hera por favor, aquellos que estén de acuerdo háganlo saber.

- No estoy de acuerdo, murieron en batalla ¡uy sí sí una lástima, lloremos todos! - decía irónica Hera- pero no podemos estar reviviendo a todos los que mueren en batalla.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Ares

- Yo sí estoy de acuerdo, esos muchachos fueron muy valientes, ya quisiera yo tenerlos como guerrilleros- decía Hefesto

-Yo no, de hecho quisiera la cabeza de todos los caballeros de Atenas en mi templo - dijo Poseidón

- Creo que deberían darles otra oportunidad- dijo Dionisio. En ese momento Artemisa y Afrodita se miraban cómplices, ya que algo se traían entre manos.

- Por supuesto que si, además están guapísimos, yo los tendría como mis hombres de compañía, uno por cada mes - dijo sin pudor Afrodita

-Si quiera piensas que Atena te lo permitirá, siendo de otra manera, yo me conformaría con el que fue el patriarca. Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Artemisa

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo firme Atena

-Yo también, de hecho nisiquiera me importa - decía el Dios del sol.

-Totalmente en desacuerdo- dijo Hermes

-Bien querido, sólo faltan tú y Hades, ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Hera mientras lo miraba fijamente, como amenazándolo. Zeus lo pensó un momento, el sabía de antemano que Hades se negaría rotundamente si se lo preguntaba y si él también lo hacía la votación quedaría en un empate, del cual nunca saldrían y tendría soportar las quejas constantes de su hija todos los días de su vida, ya sabía bien como era de irritante Atena cuando no le salen las cosas como ella quiere, por otro lado estaba su esposa, los humanos tenían una frase tan sierta que definitivamente describía su matrimonio 'esposa feliz, vida feliz', no había más que decir.

- Y ¿bien?- pregunto Atena

- Deja que tu padre lo medite- decía Hera metiéndose

- No seas metiche Hera - reclamó Atena, ya se estaba dando paso a otra riña, cuando Zeus decidió hablar.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo finalmente

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡le darás en el gusto a Atena, no puedo creerlo, esto es insólito, sólo porque es tu hija favorita, ya verás esto no se quedará así aún queda el voto de Hades, así que no cantes victoria chiquilla!- mientras Hera hacía una rabieta olímpica, los demás se levantaban para irse a sus correspondientes templos ignorando por completo la histeria de Hera. Zeus por su lado se sobaba las sienes, justo en ese momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza, _¿en qué pensaba cuando me casé con ella?._

-Hera aún cuando Hades no estuviese decuerdo serían 5-7, así que de todas maneras sería lo mismo que ahora- decía Atena con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ya verás mocosa esto no se quedará así!- dijo la Diosa antes de irse indignada y totalmente furiosa de ese lugar.

.

* * *

><p>Al amanecer Saori estaba a los pies de la gigantesca estatua de Atena, con Nike en su mano derecha y junto a ella, la forma mortal de Zeus, un hombre alto, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos marrones y facciones firmes; ambos le daban la espalda a dicha estatua teniendo la vista del santuario y el camino zodiacal con sus correspondientes casas; Zeus y Saori esperaban los primeros rayos del sol, que comenzaban a dar indicios desde sus espaldas, a punto de cumplir las deseos de su hija más querida.<p>

_Quiero a mis caballeros devuelta a la vida como antes de su muerte._

Fue sencillo el pedido, y más aún el ritual, que bastaba sólo con los rayos del sol, las armaduras y la sangre de él mayor de los Dioses del olimpo. Zeus quien con una daga se hizo un corte en su palma izquierda haciendo brotar sangre de ella con la cual fue marcando una por una las armaduras instaladas de manera exacta en sus correspondientes templos, ahora los rayos del sol harían lo suyo, poco a poco irían entrando en cada templo y cuando estos tocarán por completo la armadura, los santos dorados volverían a la vida.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por el templo patriarcal diendo de lleno en las túnicas que en su tiempo envolvieron el cuerpo del antiguo patriarca, aquellas túnicas absorbieron la luz y el calor del astro, pocos segundos después las telas comenzaron a brillar; luego los rayos fueron moviéndose saliendo del templo y tocando suavemente las rosas que rodeaban el santuario, estás se abrían al tibio toque reviviendo las flores muertas, entraron por Picis e iluminó la armadura y que al igual que las túnicas del patriarca empezaron a brillar; a medida que el sol se asomaba más por el cielo los rayos avanzaban llegando a cada templo, por Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario, Escorpión, Libra, Virgo, Leo, Cáncer, en Géminis los rayos entraron con más intensidad dividiendose en dos, Tauro y Aries. Todas las armaduras brillaron intensamente al unísono para materializarse en una figura humana hecha de luz, la luz fue apagandose poco a poco y las figuras de los caballeros portando sus armaduras se mostraban en su máxima gloria, lentamente fueron abriendo sus ojos y miraron su manos y los alrededores, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Saori quien había visto todo, miró a Zeus que aún permanecía a su lado y este le sonrió, caminó hasta quedarse en frente de ella; Saori supo que había finalizado todo y que ya era hora de que él se marchara.

- Ya cumplí mi palabra, tus caballeros han vuelto a la vida - dijo Zeus - Mi niña, mi hija adorada, sólo una cosa te diré, si ellos vuelven a morir ya no tendrán permitido volver a la vida, jamás.- el mayor miró detenidamente a Saori y esta asintió con su cabeza. Zeus tomó con sus manos la cara de la pelilila, le dió un beso en su frente y desapareció.

-Gracias -susurró al verlo partir, vio los templos y corrió lo más que pudo pasando primero por el templo patriarcal. Su corazón estaba acelerado, abrió el cortinaje carmesí y vio la silueta de un hombre, se acercó en paso lento.

-Bienvenido Shion - dijo sin rodeos, el caballero de cabellos verdes se giró al escuchar aquel saludo y su impresión fue enorme al ver de quien provenía el llamado.

-Diosa Atena - dijo haciendo una reverencia- ¿qué significa todo esto?, yo...

-Haz vuelto a la vida, mi padre Zeus les ha premiado y dado otra oportunidad - dijo suavemente Saori

-Ya lo entiendo, pero ¿porque mi cuerpo está... Diferente?- preguntó el patriarca mirándo sus manos por ambos lados aún confundido por estar con vida y por sobré todo estar joven.

-Eso fue porque le pedí a Zeus que resucitara a mis caballeros como eran antes de morir - dijo mirando fijamente al peli-verde - ¿te disgusta tu apariencia?- le preguntó al verlo aún desconcertado.

-No, no, digo es excelente -dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Saori respondió al gesto.

-Bien, es hora de ir a ver a los demás- diciendo esto ambos descendieron del templo con rumbo a las casas de los santos dorados.

- No es necesario, me comunicaré con ellos mentalmente, así podrá explicarles estando todos aquí -_caballeros, ¿me escuchan?_

_-¿Maestro Shion, es usted?_

_-Su ilustrísima, ¿Qué es todo esto?_

_-Tranquilos Mu y Camus le explicaré todo cuando..._

_-Soy la voz de tu conciencia_

_-Milo, deja tus bromas para otra ocasión... _

_-¡Wow, Shion, ¿cómo lo supo?!_

_-Milo te conoce desde que eras un bebe llorón y molesto, aunque finjas con tu voz no podrás engañarlo_

_-Todavía es un bebe llorón y molesto_

_-Shaka, Afrodita,¿ustedes también están vivos? Pensé que era un sueño o una divagación de mi mente_

_-De hecho Milo todos estamos vivos_

_-¿Gato tu también?_

_-¡Muchachos basta!, los quiero a todos en el salón principal en menos de cinco minutos o los haré subir y bajar el santuario a todos con rocas en su espalda toda la noche._

_-Eso no será ningún problema porque..._

_-Sin utilizar sus cosmos_

_-Ahhhh (quejido de todos)_

_-¿Puedo darme una ducha antes?, creo que quede con olor a inframundo_

_-¡Milo! (Todos)_

_-Ok,ok no se amarguen_

_-¡En el salón principal ya!_

.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lugar una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello rojo y ojos marrones, caminaba de un lado hacia otro en sus apocentos, en sus pasos acelerados ondeaba frenéticamente aquel traje blanco de suaves telas abriendo de más aquel corte de su vestido, mostrándose así sus largas piernas. Hera odiaba ser ridiculizada frente a los demás Dioses especialmente si es por culpa de Atena y Afrodita; pero ahora su rabia era descontrolada, porque la hija consentida había obtenido lo que quería por sobre ella. Intentaba idear un plan que pudiera irritar a Atena, pero no se le había ocurrido nada en todo este tiempo y eso la volvía más furiosa.<p>

-¿qué haré?, ¿guardarlos en vacijas?, muy anticuado, ¿adentrarlos en el sueño eterno?, es igual a morir y sería muy obvio, ¿demencia? Muy aburrido... ¡ay, ¿qué haré con estos hombres?! -se lanzó de espaldas hacia su cama, y en el aterrizaje descubrió que es lo que haría con ellos- ¡eso es, hombres!, haré que sean mujeres y así no podrán estar en el santuario ni ejercer su rol de caballeros, es una buena idea y divertida- decía mientras se sentaba en la cama.

.

* * *

><p>Hola espero le haya gustado este fanfic, estoy tratando de hacer algo más divertido, aunque soy nueva en eso, y aparte que voy poco poco a acostumbrarme al yaoi, así que aún no he decidido bien si contendrá este fic yaoi o no.<p>

bueno que más decir, soy nueva en esta categoría e igual me cuesta mucho tratar de escribir por Lo que son muchos caracteres que por lo menos para mi me complica un poco y por lo dicho anteriormente del yaoi. Pero bueno espero me den sus opiniones que a mi parecer son bastante valiosas XD sean positivas o negativas, cuídense y espero de todo corazón que este fanfic haya sido de su agrado, byeee.


End file.
